This invention relates to new compositions of matter and more particularly to both a new class of polynitro-substituted benzophenones having 4 or more nitro groupings, and to a new class of polynitro-diphenylmethanes. This invention further relates to a process for preparing the aforesaid benzophenones from the aforesaid diphenylmethanes, and to the process of preparing the aforesaid diphenylmethanes.